


Fading Embers

by baileaves



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileaves/pseuds/baileaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blu Spy wants the Red Scout and will do everything in his power to get him, and he knows just what the boys weakness is. Rape, Non-con<br/>Originally Posted to FF.Net on: 10/28/14</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Blu spy hated the enemy Scout with a burning passion. The way the young, Bostonian man would taunt him and flaunt himself at him. He was like a cheap whore, the way he dressed in that tight red t-shirt. Was the spy going insane, or did that boy just seem to silently beg to fuck him? Maybe he had just been so deprived of sexual stimulation, since he got out to this God forsaken desert, that he was creating these scenarios in his mind.

The Spy pondered all this as he took a long drag on his cigarette. There was one thing he knew though; he had to teach that boy a lesson. As he looked out into the setting sun the mercenary tapped his fingers on the window sill. If he could somehow work his way into the Red base he could bring his midnight fantasies to life. Maybe if he could get to someone close with the scout.

The Spy flicked the butt of his cigarette out the window and watched as it hit the ground and the embers slowly died. There was one lead he had on the boy. It seemed that the Scout enjoyed the company of one of his fellow mercs more he should. The Spy smirked and began to walk back to his room; a plan beginning to formulate in his head.

* * *

The Red Scout let out a heavy sigh. It had been another grueling day of stand still fighting, but ultimately ending in Red team's defeat. Scout sat in the locker room, taking the worn old bandages off his arms and put on a fresh pair, he listened to the conversations of his fellow team mates.

"If you planted more bombs on the point we would've been able to hold 'em back better." Engineer reprimanded the Demolition man.

"Ack! You're one ta talk. If ya put yer sentry on there I wouldn't ta needed to plant as many bombs!" Demo yelled back in his thick Scottish accent.

"He's got a point mate," Sniper said looking up from polishing his rifle. "We were off our game t'day. I was surprised Scout got so close ta winnin' it for us."

Instantly the man cringed realizing he had inadvertently given the young man a compliment. They all braced themselves for what would inevitably follow.

"Yeah man! You guys shoulda seen me out there!" The Scout jumped instantly at the mention of himself "I was peggin' them down left and right! I'm pretty sure I had like a... twenty kill streak goin' on until that heavy came out of nowhere and..."

"Scout, enough! You're giving everyone a headache." The Red Spy recounted at the door.

"What? C'mon man! I was just gettin' to the good part." Scout Protested.

"Yes, yes, you can tell us all later, but you know it would be nice to have one moment of peace." The Spy lit a cigarette and proceeded out the door and down the hall toward his room. The Scout jogged after him, wanting to put in his two cents.

"You're a real dick, you know that?" Scout spat at the Frenchman.

"Honestly, you're throwing a tantrum because I told off in front of everyone, enfant?"

"Asshole." Scout scoffed

"Petite Fille."

"Douchebag."

"Imbecile."

"Bastard."

The two continued on like this for some time until they finally made it outside the Spy's quarters. They were now rapid fire yelling insults at each other, progressively getting louder and louder. Suddenly with a quick motion Spy pinned the Scout to the wall and glared at him menacingly. You could hear a pin drop as the two noiselessly glowered at each other. The seconds in their staring game ticked by as both dared the other to do something first. Suddenly Spy's face relaxed into a small smile and, just as quickly, pulled the Scout into a passionate kiss. The two held each other relishing in the moment before Spy pulled away giving them both time to breath.

"I win again fracophonie!" Scout laughed.

Spy laughed too, unable to help himself.

"Ah, oui, I don't know why I couldn't help it. Maybe I got overwhelmed by ze fact zat you were quiet for a solid minute."

"Oh, fuck off." Scout said pulling his ally in for another kiss.

"Hey can I sleep with you t'night? The heat hasn't been workin' in my room recently. It's too damn cold at night! I was tryin' to get Engineer ta look at it, but..." Scout rambled on. This was only half true. Yes, his heating didn't work, but Scout actually loved to sleep with the cold, autumn air rushing in.

"Fine, fine." The Frenchman sighed as her opened the door to his quarters. Scout ran past him and jumped into the elegant single bed and removed his clothes to his underpants under the covers. Spy shook his head lightly as the Bostonian tossed his things across the room. The Red Spy decided not to reprimand the young man for messing up his room, for he had had a long day and was eager to curl up into bed. The Merc quietly removed his clothes and respectfully placed them in their proper place. Finally, after much whining from the Scout to pick up the pace, Spy climbed into bed and spooned the younger one. Once they were settled Spy brushed small kisses over his lover's neck. Scout simply mewled back in happiness at the gesture. The Spy felt bold that night and softly put his hand by the boy's crotch. Scout gave a small gasp as the Spy slowly massaged his package. Just as the Spy was ready to take this lover's game one step further though, he felt a hand clasp his, which had been headed for the boy's waistband.

"I'm not ready yet." Scout murmured to him.

"When _will_ you be ready?" Spy asked slightly flustered.

"Is that all you want, sex? You're just playing the waitin' game aren'tcha? See how long it takes to bang me, than go onto your next sweetheart?"

Scout looked up at his ally and noticed how red his face had gotten and gave a small chuckle.

"I'm kidding Spy! I know you don't think that way." Scout laughed pulling the man closer to him.

Spy gave a small smile before kissing the boy on the cheek and wishing him a good night. But he still tossed the Scout's words around in his head. He really wanted to go all the way with the Scout and each time he denied him, it almost made him want him more. Was he unconsciously playing a sort of waiting game with the Scout? Was he just with the young man for sex? No. It wasn't possible. Was it? The question plagued the Spy all through the night, making it impossible for him to sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning all the Mercs prepared for another day of fighting. When many of the Red Spy's colleagues asked about the glum, sleepless look on his face he brushed them off. They all took their places and at the Administrator's command launched into another long, ruthless battle. The fight waged for a long time, the Spy only half-heartedly putting in an effort to kill the members of the Blu team. The long sleepless night prior was plaguing him mind and ability to fight.

It was in the last few minutes of the battle that Spy heard a cry for help. The cry wasn't for the medic or that someone was set on fire. This call was for him, more specifically by the Scout. Being apprehensive and quiet as his job usually called for, the Red Spy followed the sound of the ruckus. There he found the Red Scout trapped under a tree trunk. His foot seemed to be wedged between it and the ground.

"Spy! Dammit, someone help!" The young man cried out again.

At this the Spy uncloaked in front of his ally.

"How in ze world did you end up in zis mess?" Spy chuckled.

"I don't know, I was scoutin' ahead and I thought 'Why don't I go a different way and catch the Blu's by surprise?' Stupid!" The Red Scout groaned.

The Spy laughed, but hesitated for a second. Something seemed off about the Scout. Maybe it was just in his mind. Maybe he didn't know the Scout as well as he thought. The thoughts of the previous night began to flash back at the Spy. They weren't together for the sex or banter between the two of them. There was a deeper connection. The Scout could open up to him and tell him whatever was on his mind. Then again the Spy had never really seen the Scout open up to him too much in the past. Did Scout not trust him? Was he putting on a mask being with him?

"Yo, you gunna help or not?" The Scout said restlessly, snapping the Spy out of his thoughts.

The Spy whipped out his butterfly knife and began cutting a snare of roots that seemed to entrap the boy. The Scout was quickly free and the Spy wiped his forehead as the boy bounded around on his, now free, foot.

"I over think things too often," The Spy thought. "This job makes me this way. I need to loosen up more and just let things happen."

Suddenly the Spy felt a sharp pain in his upper thigh and he let out a choked gasp as he felt the blood run down his left leg.

"Oui, thank you for saving me Spy." Scout muttered in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, how many trees do you think there are in the desert for one to get trapped by? Probably not many, but just roll with it I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

The Red Spy struggled in his bonds. He had fought tooth and nail, but was ultimately overtaken by the blue counterpart. He was now being tied up in a small shack a ways away from the fighting area.

"What the hell are doing," The Red Merc spat in his native tongue. "You're supposed to just kill me!"

The Red Spy tutted in disapproval as he gagged the other frenchman.

"I have plans to see out. And you, monsieur, play a valuable role in this plan."

The captive mercenary narrowed his eyes at the enemy and tried to form a coherent sentence through the clothe gag in his mouth. Guessing that the Red Spy was more than a little upset and confused he decided to divulge a little more of his future plans.

"Let's just say zat I intend to get quite close with a very good friend of yours. Very, very, close." The Blu merc whispered seductively in his prisoner's ear as he cloaked in a puff of smoke to a perfect Red guise.

The Red Spy's eyes went wide at this and he thrashed about, making mute promises to make the other pay and suffer if he laid a hand on who, he knew, they were talking about. The Blu Spy paid him no mind, as he wished the man a sincere farewell and locked the door behind himself. The Red Spy sat quietly in that shed, cursing himself for letting his guard down and putting his allies in danger. The Merc tried to form a plan of escape in his head, as the blood of the Blu Spy's handy work began to coagulate on the floor and his clothes.

* * *

The sun set over the battlefield as another day of fighting ceased. Since they had the day off tomorrow the Merc's prepared for a night of heavy drinking and partying. The music was cranked and the alcohol was handed out, courtesy of the Demoman, but one member of the party was not enjoying himself.

"Have any of ya seen Spy?"Red Scout asked his fellow teammates. "I haven't seen him since the beginning of the fight."

"Leetle man will show up. Do not worry." Heavy said in passing.

"He's probably out for a fag." Sniper chipped in.

As if on cue the Red Spy entered through the door in his nimble, elegant way.

"There ya are ya snail eater," Scout exclaimed as he headed for the man. "Where the hell were you? I was just about ready to send out a search party."

"I was... preoccupied." The Spy stated.

"Good thing you're here now, come on join the party! I was about to tell the rest of the guys how bad I whooped the Blu Spy's ass today. You should have seen it; the fuckwad never even had a chance!" The Scout laughed.

The Spy's hand clenched involuntarily, but the Scout didn't seem to notice.

"Actually, Scout, I was wondering if you'd come up to my room with me. There's something I'd like to discuss with you." Spy said calmly.

"Aw, come on frog! It's a really good story. See, there I was, bat in hand, runnin ahead everyone else, when I ran straight into that fake French bastard-"

"I said enough!" The Spy yelled.

"Geez man, whatever." Scout said following the Spy inside.

The two walked in silence and Scout found this quite peculiar. Usually Spy would be chewing him out for brushing him off like that. It always delighted Scout to piss off the Spy and he was certain Spy took enjoyment in irritating Scout as well. But this deafening silence between them put the Scout on edge. Scout coughed as they neared the Red Spy's room, trying to break the tension.

"You, uh, sure are quiet today Spy. Anything on your mind?" Scout asked earnestly.

"No," Spy said promptly "after you."

Spy held the door open of Scout and he entered nervously scratching his head. Spy quietly locked the door behind them.

"You sure man? 'Cause if you need to talk about something-" Scout was cut off as in a flash the Spy was upon the Scout and taking a pair of handcuffs from his sleeve he quickly bound the boys hands together behind his back.

"What the hell?!" Scout cried his face pressed into the velvety red carpet.

"Spy! What the fuck is this? Is this like one of your kinks or somethin'. Get offa me!"

Scout was swiftly flipped onto his back so he was face to face with the Spy. But this Spy was not dressed in the bright red of his sweetheart.

"Ah, but mon cher." The imposter said. "We haven't even started."

 


	4. Chapter 4

The Red Spy had twisted in his bonds until he had run his wrists raw and bloody. With a huff he cursed, realizing this thrashing was getting him nowhere. Spy took this time to think and surveyed the small shack. It was only four by six feet, with the Spy parallel to the shorter side. To his right were the lopsided door the Blu Spy had exited from and a small window beside it. There was also lead piping that snaked from up one side of the cabin down to the other and led to God knows where. The Spy was tied to the lowest part and, though the piping looked old and rusted, it held fast. Close to his right hand a draft could be felt by the Spy from where the pipe left the shack. There was also a small shelf across from Spy which looked to house a few cans of old paint and a rusted tool box.

The tool box seemed it could be of help, and Spy thought of a way to get to it. Stretching himself out so his bound feet just touched the wall Spy reeled back and gave a forceful kick against it. The little place shuddered from the girth and the paint cans and tool box jittered on the ledge. Red Spy gave another kick and another and another. Spy's grunts and pants were muted in the small room. The stab wound on his thigh opened up again and sprayed fresh blood all over the shack. Soon though, the merc started to become more vocal and frantic in his efforts, as he saw the sun setting through the tiny window. Soon it will be pitch black and Spy would be completely trapped. He muttered coaxing words through the cloth wrapped around his mouth. By now both the box and the cans were nearly ready to fall over, but they seemed to almost recede further back onto the shelf with each vibration.

Finally, by some miracle, the shelf itself gave out entirely and its contents scattered to the floor. Spy cursed as one of the cans of paint bounced off his shin while the other exploded on the floor covering the Red Spy in white paint. Bringing his tied legs over to the mess Spy kicked the splayed out tool box over and inspected its contents. Inside he found a wrench some rusted and bent nails and a flathead screwdriver. With great effort Spy kicked the screwdriver over to his hands and fumbled with it before holding it shakily. Dizzy from lost blood , but pumping with adrenaline the red merc got to work sawing at his bindings. God help him, Spy mused. This was going to be the long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might notice some parallels between what happened to Spy and what will happen to Scout.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the fuck did you do with my Spy?!" Scout yelled in the face of his captor.

"He's a little tied up at ze moment," Blu Spy gave a soft chuckle. "But don't worry he won't be interrupting us tonight. No one will."

"You're freakin' psycho! Help! Someone!" Scout cried.

A crack echoed through the room suddenly as the Spy delivered a swift slap across his captive's face. Scout narrowed his eyes at the man and spat a glob of blood to the floor beside him; the suddenness of the hit had caused him to bite his own tongue.

"There is no need for zat mon petite lapin. No one can hear you. They're all outside, enjoying ze party. Let's say we have a party all of our own."

In a quick flick the Blu Spy had his butterfly knife out, armed and ready. Sitting up straight now on Scout's pelvis, the Spy slipped the blade at the bottom of the boy's shirt and slowly dragged it up, cutting the fabric in half. The Spy took a minute to relish in his accomplishments staring at the bare chested man. Droplets of sweat had begun to form on the smooth skin. As the Spy began to carefully undress himself, Scout felt sick at how similar the Blu Spy did this to his own Spy.

"Stop! Now!" Scout yelled his heart keeping time in his ears. "Let me go you motherfucker... you..."

Spy looked up at the young man momentarily and a wicked grin spread along his face, to see tears beginning to form in the young man's eyes.

Spy gave a sound of chastisement and taking his tie, fixed it securely around the boy mouth.

"What did I say? fermer la bouche, s'il vous plait." Spy spoke as if talking to a young child.

Finally, having most of his ensemble gently laid out on the floor beside him, the Spy began to unbuckle his pants. Scout gulped and tried to avert his eyes from the scene laid out before him. Taking note of this Blu Spy brought his face up to his bare chest and began to suckle on one of his nipples.

"Come on, mon cher don't look away, I'll make zis just as pleasurable for you as I will for myself," Spy lied soothingly. "Just relax and take what you deserve."

Blu Spy now bit down hard on Scout's soft fresh and a stifled cry came from the boy. With a smirk the Spy slowly unbuckled the young man's pants. The night was still young, and Blu Spy was planning on savouring every minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man! Tied up at the moment! Get it? I'm a comedic genius! No one's ever thought of that one before!
> 
> Anyway here's more proof that I might have a serious problem.


	6. Chapter 6

In the quiet desert night a lone figure staggered through the chilling autumn wind. This red clad man stumbled to his destination as fast as he could; a large red coloured building seemingly plopped in the middle of nowhere. The man mumbled incoherencies in his mutilated Italian suit while clucking his leg which bloomed dark stains. Finally making it to a dimly light building the man rushed through finding his comrades enjoying the quiet night and unaware of the hell going on around them.

"Where is ze Scout?!" Red Spy cried.

His teammates paused staring at the man curiously.

"Bloody hell, what happened to you?" Sniper asked looking the man up and down.

"Where. Is. Ze. SCOUT!?" Spy rang out with more force and urgency.

"Didn't he go upstairs with ya'll a while ago?" Engineer recalled.

"Give me your gun!" Spy yelled to the Engineer.

"Woah, Slow down first, partner. Care to explain what's goin' on?" Engineer held his hands out, trying to calm his ally.

Spy only let out a grunt of frustration as he quickly grabbed the Engineer's pistol, which had being laying on his toolbox, and made a beeline for the upstairs bedrooms. Only one thought rang through his mind as he mounted the stairs. _"God, please don't let him be too late."_

* * *

 

Scout let out a whimper as an intrusive digit was quickly pulled out his rectum.

"I think we are ready to begin mon petite fleur." Spy said hoisting the red merc's legs over his head.

Scout closed his eyes trying to picture himself anywhere but this place. He pictured himself beating in the stupid, Blu Spy's head, he pictured his Ma making him a bowl of her homemade soup, he pictured the Red Spy holding him and spreading soft kisses all over his face. Scout actually began to relax, until he felt the Blu Spy forcefully enter him.

Scout screamed through his gag, which sounded like beautiful music to the sadistic Spy. Spy continued his thrusts over the boy's protests and tears. Sliding in and out of him got progressively easier from the blood that began to accumulate in the Scout's rectum. Scout felt extremely nauseas when the sounds of the man forcibly pleasuring himself began to fill his ears. Finally the brute, feeling himself about to reach climax, pulled out at the last second and released his seed upon the Scout's chest. With one hand wrapped crushingly around the boy's ankle and the other pumping his penis the Spy pleasured himself to utter completion. Letting out a sigh Blu Spy collapsed in the young man and breathed heavily in his ear.

Scout's vacant and bloodshot eyes looked up to the ceiling, trying to distinguish the number of tiles behind the blurriness of unfallen tears. The room was silent except for the soft sobs and heavy breathes. That silence quickly ended though when Scout felt the rapist beside him move so they came face to face once more. For a minute Red Scout could have sworn he saw a glimmer of regret and sympathy in those eyes, but that spark was gone a second and replaced with another immoral grin.

"How about another round?" The Blu Spy chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

Red Spy ran as fast as he could, pushing past the will to faint or vomit, or both. In mere seconds he was standing in front of his door. Twisting the handle he quickly found it locked. Not skipping a beat he reared up and kicked at it. Once. Twice. Boom, it exploded open.

In the corner of the room he saw the dark figure of someone standing over another. This person was on their knees, their face buried in the others crotch.

"Get your fucking hands off of him!" Spy demanded, holding out the engineer's pistol in shaky hands.

The Red Spy hand noticed this man jump when he first burst in, but the figure now gave no sign of fear or intimidation. It spun around slowly dragging the boy by the hair as it came into the light.

"I said let go of him!" Spy barked. The red merc didn't want the scout anywhere near his target and risk accidently shooting him instead. Spy's hands were unnaturally shaky and he didn't trust them to shoot accurately. He had to keep up this bravado.

The Blu Spy skulked into view, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. The bastard didn't even have the decency to tuck himself back into his pants. He stood there, half-erect, taunting the opposing Spy.

"Come now Jacque, can't we work this out like brothers?" The Blu Spy spoke steadily.

"No brother of mine would ever do zis to somebody." The Red Spy said biting his words.

"Oh? We're more alike than you think. I see now why you like zis young man. He has a cute face, non? It looks exceptionally cute covered in covered in tears and semen." The Blu Merc chuckled.

Looking down at the Scout made the Spy's heart ache. The boy had his hands bound behind his back, his clothes were entirely missing, and the Blu merc held the man's hair in a painful iron grip. It was the Scout's face that made the Spy suppress the need to crumble before the rapist. It was warped into a face unfamiliar to that of the snarky, happy one he had grown to love. Complete downcast took up the young man's face while stains of tears, and other unmentionable fluids hid the real features of his lover.

The Blu Spy suddenly gave a hearty laugh that surprised the other.

"Zis is like old sibling rivalry. I always wanted what my grand frère had. I think zat it why I became a mercenary in the first place." The Blu Spy reminisced.

"I'm going to tell them you broke ze rules by sneaking in here during intermission, Michel. You'll be fired." The Red Spy said plainly.

"Now, now. You wouldn't do zat. We're family after all," The Blu Merc said calmly.

"Why don't we keep that a little secret and ze two of us can have a little fun with zis boy. I know how much you'd love to fuck zis little trash talking mouth." The Red Spy laughed wickedly and cupped the Scout's chin in his free hand.

"Jacque..." The Scout's voice wavered out a final plea.

The bang echoed inside the room, the bullet had amazingly hit its mark, right between the eyes of the Blu Spy. Next came the thud as the body hit the ground. The evil grin erased from the face as the life was ripped from it. The body now looked with its unblinking eyes and mouth hung agape. Finally there was a clatter as the Red dropped his weapon to the ground, and ran to check on his beloved.

The Red Spy was about to crash into the boy in a hug when and quickly decided against it. The young man had been through so much, he was sure the last thing Scout wanted was to be held by such a failure as him. Instead Spy made for his counterpart's body to find keys to the handcuffs on Scout's wrists. The body would have to be cleaned up later, there was no other need for it. At this very moment the Blu Spy was spawning in his own base with a brand new body, the only reminisce of his certain death being I memory and dull ache of phantom pain.

Upon finding the keys Spy quickly and quietly unbound the Scout's hands. This is why he never should have started a relationship with the boy. He was a danger to the two of them. If his own brother could sink so low there wasn't a doubt in his mind that the Scout thought he would do the same. He had failed him, he had...

As soon as the Scout's hands were free they enveloped the Spy, crushing him with little strength they still possessed. Spy was completely taken aback by this.

"You don't hate me?" Spy whispered in awe.

Scout shook his head in the man's chest silent sobs arching his body.

"Never leave me!" Scout cried his voice hoarse from screaming and crying.

With that Red Spy finally broke, holding onto his love and sobbing along with him.

"Never," Spy said between tears "I'll never let anything like this happen to you again. I love you. I love you, Jeremy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and done. Even though I put a stupid cliche of the two being brothers and tossed in their names in the end, I thought this story was pretty okay. I didn't just toss that in though I wanted the Spys' relationship to be a surprise at the end. Same goes for the names. I thought using them at the end gave more meaning to the scene or whatever. Anyway thanks for reading.
> 
> ~Baileaves


End file.
